


"Our 5 Year Mission" | A Star Trek Musical

by TheColorBlue



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Multimedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorBlue/pseuds/TheColorBlue
Summary: Opening number of a musical (concept) mixing the sensibilities of the original series and the 2009 film, taking place during the first year of the five-year mission of the USS Enterprise.Or if the original theme and 2009 score had a musical baby with influence from the Sherman Brothers and Lin-Manuel Miranda: LMM for the pace and rhythm of lyrics, the Sherman Brothers for the sheer punch-in-your-face futurism optimism, and a little bit of Wonderful World of Color suggested in the bits with the ensemble.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	"Our 5 Year Mission" | A Star Trek Musical

“Our 5 Year Mission”

KIRK  
[in his quarters]

Captain’s log star date twenty-eight eleven point nine,  
Captain Kirk is on the line;  
Jim Kirk here,  
James T. Kirk speaking his mind:  
First year of our five-year mission,  
And ever since I took that captain’s commission, I’ve been  
On point now, pushed ‘till the end of it—

Taking lead,  
As we traverse the stars with faster than light speed  
On the Enterprise,  
Charting space,  
Seeking contact with each new intergalactic race.

[Kirk leaves his quarters to head to the bridge, passing crew along the way until he reaches the bridge; the pieces of the ship and the bridge are moved during the course of the musical, and choreography also utilizes two circular/ring moving pieces at the center of the stage to simulate travel]

Here’s my pal Doctor Bones McCoy,  
My favorite doctor and person to annoy.

BONES

My God Jim!  
Where the hell have you been?

KIRK

[Kirk steps onto unmoving center circle, while our main crew is on a moving ring around him, so they’re traveling during the choreography but still in his orbit]

And Uhuru, Scotty, Chekhov,  
Sulu, and Science Officer Spock.

SPOCK

Good day Captain,  
Long live and prosper—

[Spock has a cheeky higher note; Kirk double-takes and then grins at Spock who’s put on his poker face again]

MAIN CREW

Taking lead,  
As we traverse the stars with faster than light speed  
On the Enterprise,  
Charting space,  
Seeking contact with each new intergalactic race.

[Ensemble enters in three units, with colors staggered between them so that there’s a subtle gradient across the uniform colors; what did I say about Wonderful World of Color]

ENSEMBLE

Alpha shift, beta shift, gamma—  
Reporting for duty,  
On the bridge of the Enterprise;  
Seeking new life, new discovery, and uncharted beauty,  
At the edge of the galaxy.  
We will rise to face each new challenge, daily  
We’ll beat the odds,  
As one!

[Lighting shifts to focus on Kirk at the center, but the crew are still moving around him and interact with him as he sings about seeing each person’s individual skills and collaboration] 

KIRK  
They say that captaining a ship’s not exactly easy,  
Like kicking up your feet and taking every step so fast and breezy.  
It’s more than memorizing all their names and faces;  
It’s seeing how each mind picks up a puzzle and how it  
Leaps and races.  
It’s seeing our camaraderie and all our collaborative spaces.  
It’s seeing us as many,

[Lighting shifts to encompass all ensemble in phases]

ALL 

As many,  
As many—  
And as one.

Alpha shift, beta shift, gamma—  
Reporting for duty,  
On the bridge of the Enterprise;  
Seeking new life, new discovery, and uncharted beauty,  
At the edge of the galaxy.  
We will rise to face each new challenge, daily  
We’ll beat the odds,  
As one!

[Stage pieces and ensemble move and lighting changes so that it now more resembles the bridge of the Enterprise, where our story will begin, another day in alpha shift]

KIRK

Captain’s log star date twenty-eight eleven point nine,  
Captain Kirk is on the line:  
This is the start of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> This took like, 4 years in-the-making. I originally came up with the concept 4 years ago, and didn't have the skill to fully realize it--but I get nostalgic for the Kirk/Spock pairing every few years, and also I love the TOS and 2009 themes, so here we are. If this was a full-length musical, the story would probably kick off from the type of TOS episodes like "Shore Leave" or "The Naked Time."
> 
> Bonus Trek-themed dance choreography relevant to this musical:  
> https://youtu.be/9qYl_pBZejk  
> https://youtu.be/8WOHQgLLFJU


End file.
